


Windows to the Soul

by VeloxVoid



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Roommates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid
Summary: In a world where Haru has just joined college, he is less than pleased when he meets his new roommate. Where Haru is quiet, Rin is loud, and the two clash at once.But, despite this, Haru cannot shake the feeling that he has met this man before. He feels connected - drawn to him. As if they are meant to be.They must fight to make it work, but despite their hardships, they know they cannot be apart.
Relationships: Harin, Haru x Rin, Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Rin x Haru - Relationship, rinharu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

_"How has your first day been? :)"_

The notification of Makoto's message popped up in the corner of Haru's laptop screen. It drew his attention away from the essay he'd started to write, back to his best friend. How _had_ his first day been?

With an unintentional groan, Haru stretched; he hadn't realised just how creased he'd been while he'd been leant over his laptop, but the clicks and snapping sounds in his back and shoulders made a grimace of distaste cross his lips. _Note to self: buy a better desk chair._

His first day at college had been wholly uneventful. People had prepared him for the most exciting moments of his life to date; parties, new friends, groups and clubs and wild nights out.

_No._

Upon arriving at the dorm, Haru had been relieved to find that his room was on the fifth, and highest floor of the building. Less noise. Fewer distractions. Fewer people in general. He'd been less than pleased to learn, however, that he would be sharing a room with somebody else.

Why did college feel the need to make its students share rooms with other people? Haru would never understand. He merely hoped that his roommate was at least amicable. Maybe he could ignore them.

Makoto's voice sounded in his head at the mere thought, however:

"It might be nice for you to meet somebody new! Who knows? You might become friends--!"

He closed his eyes and begged the Makoto inside his head to be quiet. He was filled with unwelcome advice even when he was just a figment of Haru's imagination.

After heaving a sigh, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, finding the time to be a few minutes past midnight, and opened Makoto's messages.

 _"Just been working."_ He sent a message back, and received a response almost instantly.

 _"You spent your first day of college… working? But, classes haven't even started yet!"_ He could almost hear Makoto's disapproval through the screen.

_"I had summer work."_

_"I thought you would've done that already!"_

_"It'll be fine."_

Makoto took a moment to respond. _"Well, have you at least met other people from your dorm?"_

_"One of them. In the kitchen. Seemed boring."_

_"Everyone's boring to you, Haru…"_

That brought the smallest of smiles to his lips.

He slipped his phone back into the pocket of his sweatpants and looked around him. The room itself was _boring_. He supposed he liked that; no unnecessary decorations, or bright, gaudy colours. White walls and a dark blue carpet met his eyes, with curtains of the same colour that could be draped across the wide window that took up the centre of one wall. On either side of it was a bed, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a desk, a chair... One of everything imaginable for each of the room's residents. He sighed yet again at the thought of living with someone else.

Well, at least they hadn't shown themselves yet. Perhaps they _wouldn't_ show up - maybe they'd dropped out.

He could dream.

The curtains were still open. The young swimmer stood, hearing all of his bones protest, and walked to the tall window. Quiet sounds of life could be heard from outside; the calls of students across the campus - the music from the bar a couple of buildings away. He stood looking out at it all: the orange of the street-lamps and buildings in the distance looking like pinpricks against the sky, with tiny silhouettes of people walking below. It was somewhat pleasant…

Until the sound of a key scratching at the door made him turn.

The roommate. _Why?_

Haru wondered who his 'new friend' could be. The rest of the dorm, for the entirety of the day, had been quiet; he'd heard a couple of other voices, but had only seen one other person in the kitchen - a beefcake of a boy who looked like he'd be far more interested in football than his studies. Haru hadn't said hello.

When at last the door stopped rattling so vigorously, instead bursting open, the light from the corridor beyond threatened to blind him. As he squinted, retinas searing, he heard a mumble.

 _"Damn, 's dark…"_ The masculine voice sounded slurred, but somehow, the tones to their voice were light and attractive. They ruined it at once, however, by singing. A cheery, celebratory song in a language that was not Japanese, but instead…

Their English words were twisted handsomely by their accent; it was harmonious, and flowed beautifully with their words despite their terrible singing voice.

The light was switched on and the door was slammed shut. As Haru's eyes fought to adjust once more to the harsh light, the figure before him whirled around, their features finally coming into view.

He didn't look particularly special; pale, slightly olive-toned skin reflected the light - a heart-shaped face with a sharp chin and a jaw that was shadowed slightly by the beginnings of facial hair. With a long, straight nose and cunning, grinning eyes, he wasn't particularly attractive… but the dashing, sharp-toothed smile he wore suggested he thought otherwise.

He donned a sleek, black leather jacket over a grey v-neck shirt - one that was cut so low it revealed hints of his fine, red-maroon chest hair. His hair was the same colour - straight, cut down to his jaw, and styled back from his face so as to look a little windswept; he ran a hand through it as his eyes met Haru's own.

And he screamed. A panicked yelp, with a slight giggle at the end to indicate relief. He giggled something in English, before his words became Japanese once more. "You scared me!" he laughed before kicking off his shoes. "So, you're my new roommate, then?"

 _He's drunk,_ Haru realised with a swell of exasperation. He gave nothing in response - merely watched as his roommate shrugged off his jacket, looked around the room with it, and then just dropped it to the floor.

 _"Oh!"_ He grinned as his drunken eyes spotted Haru's bed upon the side of the room he'd claimed. "You've even made my bed for me! How kind," he sneered, a grin of straight white teeth beaming out. He hiccupped, tripped over to Haru's bed, held out his arms almost as if to dive, and let himself fall face-first into the sheets.

Haru stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Hey," he said, padding across the room and coming to his side. "Oi." But the redhead was dead to the world.

Haru could merely blink. He wanted to be irritated - to be annoyed, and grind his teeth, and throw the other man from his bed. He'd known him for all of twenty seconds and he'd already passed out on Haru's bed after inviting himself to it?

But… he couldn't. Something within Haru's chest prevented it. Instead of anger, he felt a calm. Instead of irritation, he felt a relief.

 _What… is this?_ It was a sensation like nothing else. As if the man effused a sort of aura - a feeling that cooled Haru's blood and lulled him into tranquility.

Everything was right.

Never before had Haru felt the satisfaction at completing a jigsaw puzzle, but he imagined this was what it felt like. A completeness - a wholeness. A hole that he'd never been aware of before in his heart had been filled, leaving a warm, pulsating feeling that made his eyebrows contort in concern as he looked down upon the passed-out man.

It panicked him a little.

What was happening? Why did he feel this way? All his life Haru had been used to emptiness. He'd never been the most emotional - certainly not outwardly - but his chest felt so full of all sorts of warmth it almost sent tears to burn his eyes. He blinked them back, and took a few paces backwards.

What had this man _done?_ Had he brought something into the room with him? A drug to sooth Haru into a daze? To fog up his mind and make a stupefied smile cradle his thin, usually-emotionless lips?

Haru walked over to him; the air around him smelled good for a moment - like an alluring cologne - before he caught a scent of the alcohol upon his breath. But, it was nothing out of the ordinary - no strange, narcotic scent. He took hold of the man's shoulders either way, and heaved with all of his might, rolling the redhead over until he was on his back. His eyelids were open just slightly, but his eyes had rolled back in his unconsciousness.

And Haru could still not bring himself to be annoyed. He was worried - concerned. He wanted this man - this man whose name he didn't even know - to be okay. He cared for him, deeply. Felt an ache in his full, overflowing heart as he fretted. He did not know why, but he was compelled to help.

He tapped gently against the other man's eyelids with a fingertip. Discontent noises sounded from his throat as he screwed up his face, opening bleary eyes. And those eyes were _beautiful._ Positively scarlet: they were a rich, full red, with flecks of gold and brown and sunset orange around the pupil. Like a fire: sleepy, smouldering embers waning in his daze.

Haru stood up straight over him. "You're alive." He could not comprehend anything more. As he looked into those eyes, he felt a warmth once more. He did not even know how cold he'd felt before, but now it was as if his blood was a comforting mulled wine, cradling his once-empty body into a serene sort of rapture.

The other man nodded slightly. "I… know you," he said.

It sent a spark through Haru's veins.

"Those eyes, like oceans… Have… we met?"

Haru felt his lips part. _Yes._ They must have met before - must have known each other from somewhere. The eyes were so familiar - his voice like an old song from his childhood that had been stuck in his head for years.

It came to him.

He did not know from where, but the desperate fingers of his memory reached deep, and grasped a name. A name that seemed just as much a part of him as his own - a name that felt so _right_ , like slipping into the arms of a lover and never letting go.

 _"Rin,"_ he breathed.

The eyes of fire widened, the flames igniting with a roaring passion. Rin sat up, face serious, and his lips parted.

_"Haru."_


	2. Chapter 2

Never before had Rin felt so drawn to somebody. He couldn’t explain it; the pull that this man had on him — why he felt no greater desire than to reach out and touch him,  _ hold _ him.

Where his mind has once been hazed, foggy from the alcohol he’d consumed on his night out, he now felt awake. Alert. His eyes saw clearly and the room remained still, his drunkenness driven from his blood by adrenaline. Now, only Haru remained. Standing in the centre of his vision, eyes wide, slim lips parting as if about to speak.

Rin felt the adrenaline leave him as he looked into those eyes. He stood up slowly, finding himself a couple of inches taller than the man before him. He looked down into Haru’s face; that face that was so incredibly, ridiculously beautiful — symmetrical and angular, hard eyes grown soft and swimming with emotion. Deep blue pools, the startling colour of sapphires with reflections of white off them like the sun bouncing off the ocean’s waves.

Now his heart beat steadily, forcing his brain to slow. The magnetism he felt to this man — Haru, who he swore he had known for years and yet had no recollection of — was like nothing he’d ever felt before.

Rin cocked his head, smiling. “Where do I know you from?”

Haru narrowed his eyes in response, biting his lip in a way that looked so endearing. “I have no idea.”

It had to be from somewhere; this was  _ Haru, _ the man he’d known seemingly all his life. “Where did you grow up?”

“Iwatobi Town,” Haru replied.

“Hmm… You went to Iwatobi’s schools, then?”

Haru nodded.

“That can’t be right,” Rin muttered. “I went to Samezuka before I moved to Australia. Don’t suppose you ever lived in Australia?”

Haru cocked an eyebrow at him, looking almost irritated.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Rin stroked his chin with his forefinger and thumb, feeling the scratchiness of stubble around it.  _ Ugh. _ He needed to shave. “Where could we know each other from, then?”

Haru sat down at the desk, where a laptop sat open and glowing displaying a Word document filled with text. Was this guy getting on with college work already? He spun around in his seat to face Rin, face closed-off, eyes raking up and down Rin’s body.

“I don’t know,” he muttered.

Rin continued to look at him, deep into those eyes which swallowed him up as the ocean would. Yet… the more he gazed, the more unfamiliar the face became. The more he took in Haru’s form, hair kept so neat and tidy, with a rather bland fashion sense of a dark blue t-shirt and grey track pants, the more Rin questioned himself.

Upon first gazing at the man, Rin had known deep in his heart — in his soul — who Haru was. Now, however, as Haru’s eyes became more dull and confused by the second, the more he felt like a stranger.

The spark Rin had felt, filling his chest with undying flames, fizzled. His blood cooled. A flush of embarrassment washed over him, and he tore his eyes away from Haru’s own, clearing his throat.

“Sorry about that,” he said awkwardly, running hands through his hair. What had happened to him? What on earth had come over him, making him act so strangely? “That was weird, huh?”

And when he glanced back at Haru, the man stared at him with a bored expression. “Rather,” he simply said, his voice quiet and deep.

Silence fell throughout the room, filled only by the soft hum of Haru’s laptop. Rin looked around; this dorm was plain, but it would suffice, he supposed. It had a door adjacent to the one that led out into the corridor, and curiosity — as well as an increasing sensation of embarrassment — spurred him to look inside of it, itching to do anything to get him away from his new roommate.

Opening it, he found a darkened bathroom, filled by a toilet, sink, and shower cubicle. Haru had evidently already installed all of his belongings in it; toothbrushes, towels, soaps…

That reminded him. Rin let out a groan, hearing it turn into a snarl in his irritation.

“What’s happening in there?” murmured Haru.

“I need to unpack!” Rin growled back. “Everything’s still in my car…”

“So go get it.”

Rin stomped back out of the bathroom and glared at Haru from across the room. The man sat, looking back at him through those dull, emotionless eyes. Was he… judging Rin? That irritated him.

“That’s so much effort,” he said.

Haru shrugged. “Then sleep on your bare mattress.” And he pointed over to the other bed in the room, which sure enough consisted simply of a plain mattress. Upon entering the room, Rin hadn’t even seen it — his blurred vision had spotted Haru’s comfy-looking bedsheets, and he had dived into them.

The thought made him flush once more with embarrassment. “No, it’s fine. I’ll go get my stuff.”  _ Anything to get out of this place. _

Making sure his keys were still in his pocket, fumbling through a mass of coins and receipts, Rin fled through the dormitory’s door and into the hallway beyond. Once he heard the familiar ‘click’ of the door closing behind him, indicating safety from the threats that lay inside, he let out a sigh, shook his head, and began to walk.

He made his way through the apartment block, getting himself lost down seemingly every corner, distracting himself from that which was confusing him so much:  _ Haru. _ Eventually, he exited the apartment’s front doors and reached the parking lot situated just outside the building.

The air outside was comfortably chilly; still with a bite of winter chill, but with a slight warmth to the breeze hinting that spring was arriving. April had always been a good month to him — one he’d liked for no reason in particular. In his childhood, he’d always anticipated that April would bring him something; had something waiting in store for him to discover.

A person, perhaps, that he was supposed to meet.

Rin stopped just outside his car, brow furrowing.  _ Wait a minute. _ He turned, looking up at the apartment complex he stood beneath, his eyes finding a window on the very top floor illuminated by a bright yellow light. Behind it stood a silhouette — a slim figure with neat black hair and an angular face. Rin’s heart skipped a beat, and he turned back around at once, suddenly breathing hard.

What was  _ with _ that guy? First staring at him in their bedroom, and now staring at him through the window.

Rin ignored the desperate tugging sensation in the back of his mind — the feeling that told him to look back at Haru, to lock eyes with him and lose himself in those irises like oceans. Instead, he found his car, unlocked it, and began to unload it of his belongings. He took from it two small suitcases and a duffel bag, and made his slow descent back through his apartment block again.

His mind had been buzzing a mere ten minutes ago. He’d arrived at his new college in the late afternoon and had ventured into the city centre, wanting to break in the new semester by making friends in all the city’s best bars. Coming back to his assigned dormitory, he thought he would grab some much-deserved shut-eye.

He could not have been more wrong.

Something wasn’t right with him. Something had happened once he’d entered that room — once he’d met his new roommate. He’d felt somehow different, as if something had clicked inside his mind: a fire lighting inside his chest.

Rin had never felt anything as strong as that emotion before — that pure, uncontrollable fascination; allure, almost. He knew he had felt attraction before, especially after his fair share of high school flings, but the sensation back in his new bedroom had been somehow… more. Magnified; the same way he’d felt about his senior year girlfriend, except amplified ten, twenty, a hundred times.

But that was impossible. Rin wasn’t attracted to men.

As he reentered his bedroom, however, and found himself met once again with those fascinating sapphire eyes, he couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering. No, this feeling alight inside of him was not like anything he’d ever felt before.

The only word he could find to describe it was  _ love. _


End file.
